jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Lonnie
Lonnie ('L/uke and C/'onnie) is the awkward relationship between Luke Ross and Connie Thompson. Connie has a big crush on Luke, getting very overexcited when she's around him but he doesn't really like her, always using her nickname 'Creepy Connie'. The only episode with them shown together so far is in Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'. Connie is known to be a psychotic stalker and makes both Jessie and Luke uncomfortable. Other Names *'Lunnie '(Lu/'ke and Co/'nnie) *'Cuke '(C/'onnie and L/'uke) *'Coke '(Co/'nnie and Lu/'ke) *'Connuke '(Conn/'ie and L/'uke) Lonnie Moments Season 1 Moments: Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Connie is Luke's new math tutor. *Connie gets excited around Luke. *When Luke was dancing, to figure out math, he smiled at Connie after he finished dancing. *Connie wants Luke so badly that she tries to get Jessie away from him. *When Luke said Creepy Connie, Connie was so happy that he knew her name. *Connie jumped up and down when Luke said her name. *Connie hugged Luke. *Luke asked Connie if she would like to go to the Super Lame Harry Potter Dance. *Connie was so excited to see Luke. *Connie thinks that she's Luke's girlfriend. *Connie wanted to get close to Luke. *Both Luke and Connie are studying math together. *Connie flirts with Luke throughout the episode. *Connie texted Luke 42 times with just a second to spare. Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Connie goes through extreme measures to get Luke to like her. *Connie became the female leading role just to kiss Luke in Jessie's play, after hurting all the other girls who were cast for the role before her. *Connie tries to kiss Luke but fails. *Connie chased Luke around the stage. Season 3 Moments: Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening * Connie comes back to warn that her old roommate from boarding school is after him. * Connie saves Luke when Mackenzie tried to handcuff herself to him. * Connie agrees to help Luke (and Jessie and Ravi) find Mackenzie. * Connie tricks Jessie and Ravi into getting stuck in the elevator so that she can be alone with Luke. * Connie organizes a fake wedding to "marry" Luke and reveals that Mackenzie is just an actress she hired to scare Luke into her trap by having her pretend to be in love with him. * Connie tranquilizes Luke (and Jessie) with blow darts while jumping on Luke's bed in a "creepy" way. * Connie captures the entires Ross family and Mackenzie and forces them to watch her marry a tied-up Luke, using a hand puppet as a minister. * Luke complained about not having a bachelor party, meaning he would have married Connie if she threw him one first. * Luke (and Jessie) mention having written a 12-page list on the reasons they call Connie creepy, implying he knows Connie well enough to define her reasons for being creepy. * Connie tries to kiss Luke, but her uncle Boomer halts the wedding and forces her to release her captives. * When Luke is seen dragging Connie in the same stroller she tied him to earlier, Connie says: "Don't call me Creepy Connie. Call me Creepy Connie Ross!" while throwing the bouquet the same way traditional brides do after the ceremony. Lonnie Quotes *''Connie: "I just couldn't wait to see you...get better at math."'' *''Connie: "I'm not talking about math, I'm talking about chemistry."'' *''Luke:'' "Creepy with a capital K!" *''Connie: ''"I will not be ignored Luke!" *'Connie:' (to Jessie) "I'm Luke's girlfriend, not you!" *'Connie:' "He knows my name!" Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages